grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. Originally in charge of Earth's colonization, she took the form of a Rose Quartz after her fellow Diamonds refused to allow her to abandon the colony and spare the life on the planet, becomig the hidden leader of the Crstal Gems. As her plans escalated into an all-out war Pink faked her own shattering in an effort to finally drive Homeworld away from Earth, taking on Rose's appearance as her default form since then. She would later give up said form to sire Steven with Greg Universe. Appearance Pink Diamond had pink skin, magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder-length yet large, fluffy pale pink hair. She also appeared to wear lipstick. Her physical form's projection was smaller than the other Diamonds, but she still towered over lower-ranking Gems. Her gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening, being an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond. Pink Diamond wore a rose-burgundy top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large puffy pink-and-white shoulder pads and rose gloves. She also wore a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them. Personality Pink Diamond evidently appeared to be a bubbly, over-friendly Gem, showing excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet. She apparently had an assertive personality, expressing her feelings quite loudly most likely to display her beliefs that she belonged to the Great Diamond Authority. In contrast, Pink also seemed to be short-tempered, immature, possessive, selfish, spoiled and needy. This was shown when she demanded a world and fleet of her own, threw a tantrum and angrily punched one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's jungle moon base after being told to act like she was significant. Doing so again when she failed in becoming so close to negotiate with 'Rose Quartz'. Yet despite these flaws, there is also someone who is caring and had all sorts of fun with her family and other Gems. Pink rejected the Gem hierarchy and was extremely informal with her servants. She treated everyone equally, being somewhat exasperated at Pearl's overly formal nature and instead acting as her friend. She had a bright, positive and adventurous personality that wanted nothing more than to explore Earth and have fun with her fellow Gems. Even mostly spoke with the Elementals instead of fighting. Unfortunately while she had her good points, she was also depressed as her family would never listen to her. Eventually they would speak and she would learn that in a sense, did care for her. Even showing anger when a certain demon tried haring her family. In the end though, she decided to leave them and fake her death, not knowing that her 'death' would have a horrible impact afterwards. Biography The Ancient Past Pink Diamond had been born as one of the four Diamonds alongside all Gem kind, being part of the Great Diamond Authority. Worshiped alongside her sisters as physical goddesses. Though unlike her elder sisters, her influence on Homeworld wasn't as much as the others, being considered a child who didn't know her role. Also having played many pranks while sometimes having informal talked with other Gems like her first Pearl, making her rather well liked. Despite all this though, she wished for her own world, to be treated like an adult. It would take time, but eventually she finally got White, Blue, and Yellow Diamonds to give her Earth as a staring point to her pleasure. Entering Earth and New Identity It was there she would begin to make preparations onto the planet alongside her (second) Pearl and any other Gems. During her time here however, she soon discovered she had come to love the earth and didn't wish to destroy it. Though while on the planet, she would soon discover the horrors on it alongside the beauty. The creatures of Grimm. Monsters that would cause colonization to be much difficult, as it was discovered their foreign dark matter substance was lethal to her kind. On top of that, Pink Diamond would have another problem dealing with a rebellion. Led by a Quartz called 'Rose Quartz'. No one aware aside from her Pearl that this was actually Pink Diamond, having chosen this form when her first attempts to call off the invasion failed. Meeting Garnet, Bismuth, and other Gems that shared her views in not wishing to be under the hierarchy. In time, she would call on her sisters for help, which they did upon learning of the difficulties earth has become. Mainly the Grimm to be precise. Pink Diamond would create many 'Rose Quartz' to act as spies on the population that resided on the planet. Having learned that unlike Gems who were vulnerable by even a single scratch, the humans, mobians, and faunus fought much better. She would then convince her sisters to have many of the organics captured and place in a special location to recruit them while working under them later on. Pink Diamond believing in time, the organics will gladly work for her alongside the other Gems. Witnessing a Birth Later on under the guise of Rose Quartz, she would witness her sisters Yellow and Blue Diamond nearly killed by the Grimm, having told her forces to leave to find survivors. Upon seeing Blue almost killed again by the Grimm with Pink nearly having jumped in to help. However that wouldn't be necessary as they would accidentally fuse into the rare form of Green Diamond, with Pink and Pearl being amazed by such a thing. Upon greeting Blue and wondering if she was okay after the fall of the Sky Arena, she would actually learn about the Special Zone project. White Diamond having changed some things with Pink and Blue lamenting that this was what White usually did. Blue then telling her about a new Gem called Seraphinite that should help with the battle. Though the Gem who was suppose to join Pink Diamond's army mysteriously turned traitor somehow and ended up with Rose Quartz instead. At this point in time, the Beta Kindergarden would also be made where Jasper would soon be born. Dragon Training and the Elementals Pink would also discover the hidden yet powerful creatures known as 'Dragons'. Organic creatures that were rather unique and with some having various abilities more so than others. With Yellow's help, Pink Diamond would capture many of the species and have them placed in the now constructed Special Zone with the other organics, using them as Beast of Burden. The training would be tough-for Yellow Diamond-but they were able to get them under control, Pink especially. In fact, after the training of the Dragons the entire Diamond Authority would at last hear Pink out about the dealing with the rebels, which made her very happy. Sadly this moment would be ruined with the Accelerons arrival, making the plans to end the fighting devoid upsetting her greatly. During the war, the Diamonds would also learn about the Elementals, who showed that they were more than capable of actually handling, sometimes even beating them. Pink and the Candy Elemental usually meeting in secret but would never fully get to have their moments due to the war. Meeting with Bill and White's Truth Time passed, she would soon see this war as 'Hell'. Seeing so many Gems shattered, and hoping she could somehow spare the planet always trying to convince her sisters. It was during this time she would then meet him, Bill Cipher. A being that presented herself as a guardian of the earth, and wished to help her, already knowing her identity. Both as Pink Diamond, and the Rebel Leader Rose Quartz shocking her. In the end, Bill would happily state his intentions of helping her stop her big sisters by convincing them, and would only need to do a simple handshake which she did. Fully believing that with Bill, her sisters would be convinced. Unfortunately she would soon find out that aside from Yellow and Blue, White Diamond had already known about her little 'games'.The oldest of the Diamonds having met 'Rose' on the battlefield, utterly defeating the rebel Gems with ease. Soon revealing she knew who Rose Quartz truly was, shocking her. Then Pink becoming angry at the way her sister subtly mocked her, saying this was all a game and that she knew that Pink had been trying to scare the Gems away. Pink would then 'poof' White Diamond but unable to bubble her as the gem vanished soon after. Deal gone wrong War on earth would then become worse, as many other players entered it. From the Racing Drones gone rogue; turning against their Acceleron creators and allies, Asgardians, humans, Gems and various other races, it had become too much for Pink to handle at this point. In the moon base, Yellow and Blue not accepting her reasons to give up after having begged them for her own colony, eventually Pink reaching her breaking point which at this point Bill Cipher would finally make his reappearance and coaxed her into revealing what she knew. Pink then admitting she saw them fuse surprising them with Bill cheering her on. However, at this time it was then revealed that Yellow and Blue Diamond had been covering for her. As White had actually been slowly getting impatient, with all three knowing fully well that she would have tried taking over the earth herself. Yet before Pink could say anything, Bill revealed his true colors and decided to play his own games. Using the deal from so long ago, he would then have Yellow and Blue reform Green Diamond, only having been altered by Bill's own twisted mind and fully under his control. Pink horrified and while Bill laughed and 'poofed' Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl who had been there also in horror. Bill then revealing that he would be in charge, where he decided that he can at last make a few personal projects under his rule. The mad demon then chastising Pink Diamond revealing her sisters thoughts on her, making her feel shame and fear. However she would admit her mistake and decided she would fight back. Bill then deciding to attack her where Pink Diamond would eventually overcome Bill by sending him, Green Diamond, and herself being launched from the moon and landing onto earth. Pink somewhat okay though Yellow and Blue 'poofed' from the unexpected trauma here Pink made certain their gemstones were okay. Afterwards she decided that while happy Blue and Yellow chose her, she instead would choose earth over them. At this point on she would fake her shattering in belief that this would end the war. It would prove her, and all the other Crystal Gems own undoing. End of Rebellion After giving up her Pink Diamond form and becoming Rose Quartz fully, it would be there the former Pink Diamond would see her mistake. After Pink Diamonds supposed death, White took full control of the army. The Diamond having already dealt with the Asgardions, Accelerons, and Grimm successfully. Rose fully angered that White would treat all of this like a game still, upset that she even lied to Yellow and Blue. Garnet would soon come in revealing that Homeworlds army would soon, which would then lead to a grand battle. While helping, Rose's allies known as the Asgardions, the Homeworld Gems had numbers on their side who all fought with grand ferocity. Rose even meeting Jasper who is outraged at Rose to the point where no words would get through to her. Thor would later come down with reinforcement, only for things to get worse as suddenly a reformed Yellow and Blue Diamond would appear in absolute fury. Rose seeing weapons that she had never seen before, realizing that the tide was turning against the Crystal Gems. Thor would face Yellow and Blue against Rose, who eventually ran away. Eventually though if it happened after this battle or later on, the remaining three Diamonds would launch an attack from space that would essentially cause every Gem on earth aside from Rose, Seph, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, to turn corrupt while Homeworld finally left. It would be then that the rebellion would meet its end in the worst way possible. Aftermath Rose alongside her closest friends would then watch as life went on. Where fuanus would turn to humans, cycles changing, and so on. They would then continue hunting and capturing their once former friends who are now identified as Corrupt Gems while also dismantling any active Hem technology. Going on adventures and even meeting historic figures of all sorts such as George Washington. Rose would later on meet Greg Universe, and the two would slowly fall in love. She would also meet Seph, who while hostile at first, both soon recognized each other and were pleased the others were safe. In the end, she would finally resort to giving up her physical form to allow Steven to be born. Thus her time finally came at a end. Legacy For Homeworld, the loss of Pink Diamond was a big one as there had only ever been four in the fisrt place with many missing her or wish to avenge her such as Jasper. Her sisters Yellow and Blue Diamond having felt great emotional pain. Yellow admitting to being haunted by her failure, with Blue unable to really move on. As for White, she would believe she is alive, having known her identity and that her shield would protect her, waiting for her to return one day. In the Special Zone, the organics wouldn't really talk about her, though that is mainly because they understand its a sensitive matter for the Gems. A few such as CO-N1Y though do feel sad for Pink Diamonds fate, not liking the Crystal Gems as such. Blue Diamond also taking over the Special Zone for her. The Cluster would then be made by order of Yellow Diamond. Who in her eyes, saw the earth only as a haunting reminder of what happened to her sister. On earth, Pink along with her sisters would oddly become known as the Four Light Goddesses in human history. Garnet would become the new leader of the Crystal Gems, honoring her choice. The rest apart from Pearl would be unaware that Pink and Rose were one and the same. As for one Steven Universe, he would be her final piece in her legacy. The young child unaware of his true heritage along with everyone else. Though its expected that he will cause great things in the future. Powers and Abilities As a Diamond, she is naturally one of the most powerful beings to have existed in the universe. She possessed standard Gem abilities including Fusion, bubbling, shapeshifting, superhuman strength and durability. Her other abilities have been shown while she was in the form of Rose Quartz. Unique Abilities *'Aura Projection': The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control; either radiating it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies like their hands. Pink's aura manifests itself as a solid pink shape often just forming a pink outline around the user. Though not much is known of her aura, except that like Yellow and Blue, it may have had some kind of power. **Corruption Induction: While having never shown it, considering the Diamonds were able to corrupt all Gem lifeforms, it is possible that she had this power like the other Diamonds. *'Gemstone Creation': Through using her breath and bare hands, Pink Diamond was able to create non-sentient gemstones and gemstone shards with dirt.[ 1 ]She utilized this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking the appearance of her own. *'Pebble Animation': As implied in "Familiar", Pink Diamond's tears can bring inanimate stones to life. Skillset *'Enhanced Regeneration': Although Gems can generally reform with minimum variations to their form, Pink Diamond was able to reform permanently with the appearance of a different Gem type without negative repercussions. *'Spaceship Piloting': Pink Diamond had a spaceship only she was capable of controlling. According to Pearl, she wasn't a very graceful pilot, at least when it came to liftoff. *'Juggling': According to Pearl and Steven, Pink Diamond has the skill of juggling balls or bubbles. This was shown in Steven's dream in "Together Alone." As Rose, she showed her other capabilities in the battlefield. *'Shield Proficiency': Rose had the capacity to summon her shield to protect her loved ones. She was capable of summoning it in larger sizes. It is powerful enough to counter the effects of the Diamonds' Corrupting Light on the individuals inside the shield. *'Shapeshifting:' Rose was adept enough in transformations to form a female human reproductive system, including a womb for Steven to be born from.[2] *'High Intellect': Rose was proficient in military command and strategy, able to lead the Crystal Gems from the front-lines in a successful rebellion against their Homeworld. In "The Return", Jasper stated that Rose was a masterful tactician, a crucial skill that earned her renown. *'Healing': Rose manifested her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. In "Bubbled", Eyeball mentions that she heard rumors about how Rose used her healing power to keep her Crystal Gem soldiers in contention with Homeworld's superior forces during the Rebellion. In "Monster Buddies", Garnet tells Steven that Rose tried to use her powers to save Corrupted Gems, although she was never able to heal them.[3] **'Resurrection': It is implied that Rose could resurrect organic beings, giving them special powers in the process. The most notable example is Lion, whom salvation created the Pink Dimension. The Racing Drones Strika and Obsidian noting how it has lived far past its lifespan that it should. *'Empathic Telepathy': According to Garnet, Rose possessed the ability to sense others and connect with them. This power was mainly seen through Steven, where he soon found Lapis with it. *'Phytokinesis': Rose had the ability to grow sentient and not-sentient flora, which acted as her fighting guardians. *'Speed of Descent Regulation': Rose was able to alter her gravity, allowing her to control the speed of her ascent and descent. Weapons *'Rose's Sword': Rose possessed a great sword that she has used during battle. The sword was designed for a fair fight, to cut through a Gem's physical form, destroying the body but never the gem. *'Laser Light Cannon': Rose once owned a cannon that shot a powerful beam that could destroy an object such as the Era 1 Red Eye that the Crystal Gems couldn't destroy on their own. It activates by reciting Greg's favorite catchphrase, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." However, its strength is overwhelmed by current Homeworld technology and Vilgax who destroyed it. Relationships 'Family' The Diamonds - Her sisters that she did indeed love, with Yellow and Blue having a bit of a closer one compared to White. Blue glad to see her born with Yellow pretending she didnt care. Pink always making them laugh, while also trying to bring them together. Yet deep down Pink also held a resentment to them, as they never took her seriously and considered her the 'baby' of the bunch. One of the reasons she wanted a colony being so at last they could treat her well, and no longer put her in the tower. In time she would soon learn that in their own way, Yellow and Blue did care for her as they kept stalling White. White being one that Pink was indeed afraid of just like Yellow and Blue, but also showed the most anger to her when as Rose Quartz. Pink would even be scared when her sisters nearly died in the Sky Arena, and almost saved him despite being in her Rose form. Even horrified when Bill controlled Yellow and Blue, and would fix the mistake to make certain Bill paid for harming them. Even then though, while she loved them, she chose earth over them, faking her shattering. She wouldn't realize it then, but by doing this she would cause her sisters Blue and Yellow to feel miserable and they would exact vengeance by corrupting all her fellow Gems. At that point on, Yellow, Blue, and White would never hear of Pink again, with only White knowing the truth. Green Diamond - She saw their fusion as amazing, and happy that they kept it a secret. 'Friends and Allies' Pink Pearl - Her first Pearl, whom she had a close relationship with being nice friends. She would be saddened when White Diamond would take her away and convert her into the Pearl she is now. Pearl - Her second Pearl that she also had a good relationship with. The two having good times with Pink trusting her with her true identity when pretending to be Rose Quartz. Their relationship being very close, with Pearl having romantic feelings for her. Though saddened when Pink gave up her physical form, she would still gladly serve her son in protecting him and teaching him all she could. Seraphinite - The two were good friends, with the Gem fully believing in Rose and liked the way she spoke and how she fought against the Diamonds. Despite this, the Gem also wished Rose would just leave earth and liberate more Colonies, confused and slightly angered that she didn't. Still, she did care for Rose, and was happy to meet her again thousands of years later when becoming Seph. Like many, she wouldn't know Rose's true identity. Seph - The young an seems to like Rose, and would look out for Steven in his own way. While hostile at first, he soon realized Rose really is the same one from so long ago. Happy that Rose liked his type of fusion, and interested when she would make Steven using him as a base idea. Jasper '(former) - Made from the Beta-Kindergarden, despite being born in a downgraded area, Jasper came out perfect. And while she was considered the most powerful Quartz, she retained her loyalty to Homeworld, Pink Diamond more specifically. While their exact relationship is unknown, it was clear that Jasper had ben devestated upon her shattering, as she truly did care for Pink. Turning all her rage on Rose for daring to shatter her beloved Diamond Pink, unaware of Rose's identity. 'George Washington - Apparently Rose would meet the first president and make a deal with him on allowing her to handle all Gem problems to her. They would than agree. It is unknown if Pink knew George's status as a Elemental or a member of the Plumbers. Garnet - Another good friend of Rose whom she cared for. Amazed by their fusion and told her to be herself. The two having stuck together ever since even after the end of the war. Amethyst - Long after the Rebellion ended and Homeworld was driven off of Earth, a single overcooked Amethyst emerged from the Prime Kindergarten and was eventually discovered by Rose and the remaining Crystal Gems. Despite her apparent defect, Rose welcomed her into their team and assured her that she was fine the way she is. Greg Universe - Greg Universe was the romantic partner of Pink Diamond when she was disguised as Rose Quartz. The two having slowly fallen in love, with Rose protecting him many times while Greg taught her a bit more on humanity. The two soon having a child one day where Greg and the Crystal Gems would watch over him. Asgardians - As Rose, she had a good partnership with them. Dragons - She would find the species and take well good care of them. Neutral Accelerons - An enemy that were one of the few to stand against the Gems to protect the younger races from the Gem Empire. Although at first they were enemies to protect the Earth along with their racing drones, it is likely they had come to a mutuel agreement of protecting the younger racers and to stop the rogue Drones after they turned against their creators and allies under the leadership of Gelorum. Enemies Bill Cipher - She at first saw Bill as a friend, a supposed Guardian of the Earth. Having trusted him like many before her, yet became horrified when he harmed and forcibly fused her sisters Yellow and Blue into Green Diamond. Bill would taunt and mock her, with Pink declaring she would fix her mistake knowing she never should have trusted Bill at all. Grimm - She would question how such monsters could even exist. Fallen 'Racing Drones - ' Quotes Gallery Pink Diamond against Earth's Destruction.jpg|The False Shattering Pink Diamond 2.png Pink Diamond and her Secret Life.png|The many lives of Pink Background Information She originates from the show Steven Universe. Trivia * Unlike in the show, she would learn that Yellow and Blue Diamond did care for her in their own ways. * She would actually find the rare creatures known as Dragons on earth, and have them sent in the Special Zone. Category:Gems Category:Characters